


ImpSec Report: Conversations at the Imperial Residence during the Midsummer celebrations.

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This grew out of a thread on the discussion board. All I can say about this is, Lois told me to write it.</p><p>Please read the text very carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ImpSec Report: Conversations at the Imperial Residence during the Midsummer celebrations.

ImpSec Report: Conversations at the Imperial Residence during the Midsummer celebrations.

Excerpt of conversation recorded between General Vorlakial and the Betan Ambassador:  
(Conversation apparently refers to the Betan Ambassador’s latest book, ‘The Importance of Marital Arts’.)

……

“Oh, yes, you’ve written a book, haven’t you.”

“You’ve read it?”

“I saw the title. My wife was reading it – most unusual, she doesn’t generally go in for that sort of thing.”

“Well, I hope my book arouses her interest in the subject.”

“It’s more my field than hers. But not the sort of thing a man discusses with women, really.”

“We take a different approach to the subject.”

“I know. But it’s good to see you’re taking an interest in something important. I’m sure you’ll find plenty to help you here on Barryar.”

“Er, well, there’s certainly a need for the subject here.”

“We’re pretty enthusiastic about that sort of thing. Made quite a study of it, myself, as a matter of fact.”

“I’m… surprised. And pleased, of course.”

“Must set a good example for the troops. In my younger days I’d give demonstrations.”

“Er, really? I hadn’t realised that Barrayar was so ….modern…. on the subject.”

“I won a few competitions in my time. I was District Champion for three years running. Won a few medals for it after I joined the military, too.”

“I really must get out of Vorbarr Sultana more, and study some of your local customs. I had no idea there was this level of interest and acceptance.”

“Acceptance? Way of life, isn’t it. We wouldn’t have survived without it.”

“Very true.”

“Used to practice all the time, when I was younger. You have to be fit to get to the higher levels.”

“It can be very satisfying.”

“The important thing is the holds, that’s the key. You have to get a good grip.”

“Very true. And you need traction.”

“Yes, and balance. You must be able to get the right movements going.”

“And be aware of your partner’s reactions.”

“Yes, watch the eyes. Don’t bother looking at hands and feet, it’s the eyes that let you know when you’re on target.”

“Awareness, always so important for a satisfying experience.”

“Ah yes, happy days. Nothing better than the satisfaction of seeing someone flat on their back, totally surrendering to you. I really do miss that.”

“Perhaps your wife… she might find the book inspiring, and you could relive those happy times.”

“Now that you mention it, she did say she’d like to try a few of the positions in the book. I’d have to go easy on her, of course, but it’s not a bad idea for a woman to have a few basic skills. Might find time to give her a workout now and then. Or I could send one of my younger officers over, they’re full of enthusiasm.”

“You know, Admiral, I’d heard that you had some very modern ideas, it’s inspiring to see someone in your position with such an open attitude.”

 

….. At this point other speakers intervened and the conversation ended.

 

Later conversation between Admiral Vorlakial and another officer:

“…Just had a chat with the Betan Ambassador. He’s written a book, of all things. Seems quite solid on the subject, though, even though he comes from that planet of sex-mad deviants. Good to see someone there who’s got a sense of priorities. I had no idea he was so interested in martial arts.”

 

Note from General Allegre:

General Vorlakial has been officially invited to the Founding Day celebrations at the Betan Embassy next week. I strongly advise that someone have a word with him beforehand. Or get him to read the damn book. We really don’t want any diplomatic problems with Beta just now.


End file.
